


Reprise

by NearSatoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, F/M, I'm so sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: "Kaede! Don't leave me!""I'm sorry Shuuichi, I wish we could have spent more time together."Saihara finds it hard to handle Kaede's death, Korekiyo thinks he may have a solution.





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> This work does contain suicide and self harm, so please keep that in mind.   
> If you do not feel comfortable reading these topics, please back out now.   
> If you continue to read, please enjoy.

**_\- Reprise -_ **

 

 “Kaede! No! Don’t leave me!” Tears welled up in the young detective’s eyes, threatening to spill at any given moment. “I’m sorry Shuuichi, I wish we could have spent more time together.” A last and genuine smile snuck across Kaede’s face as she locked eyes with Saihara. And with that, a chain extended from the roof, latching itself around Kaede’s neck and dragging her to her death, her execution. “KAEDE!” Saihara’s voice broke as he screamed, reaching out towards the swinging body, tears now streaming down his face, his knees buckling as he collapsed to the ground.

Gripping at his shirt he struggled to breathe, the only person he could bring himself to be close to, to trust and love, had just been ripped from him, his heart shattering and aching. “I can’t do this without you.” He whispered to himself, his voice cracking through tears. The jet black haired boy wiped tears from his face, rubbing his eyes and soaking the sleeves of his shirt, “Please come back.”

Time passed, Saihara wasn’t sure just how long had passed since that first trial, the trial that completely broke him. Between sleepless nights, uneasy nights filled with nightmares and days where he’d sleep for hours on end, Saihara had somewhat lost grip on the concept of time. Living with his body and mind on auto-pilot, he hardly knew what was going on, unless Kaede was mentioned.

Another trial passed and another area was opened to the students, an area filled with research labs for each student. Each lab was tailored to each student's talent, Miu’s was filled with various technical items for inventing things and Gonta’s with different species of bugs. The students searched through each of these labs in hopes they could find clues to why they were trapped in this school, although, one remained untouched and unopened, Kaede’s.

Saihara wouldn’t let anyone into her lab, he didn’t want to know what was in there, nor did he want anyone else to. He wasn’t ready to see yet, wasn’t ready to be so well reminded of what he lost, it’d just take him a little more time.

“Shuuichi.” Korekiyo looked the detective dead in the eyes, placing his fork on the table in front of him. “Don’t you think that if you just went in and looked around Kaede’s lab you’d feel a bit better? Maybe it would give you a sense of relief, surrounding yourself with her presence.” Saihara stared at the empty bowl in front of him “I never thought of it that way.” His eyes seemed to light up a little, he hadn’t thought it could bring him comfort, but he understood why it would. Standing up he pushed his chair in and began to walk away. “Thank you Korekiyo, I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

The lights in the lab flickered as the young detective flipped the switch, flooding light into the unused room. Bookcases lined most of the walls, small books, and sheet music filling the shelves, units of drawers sat beside a wooden desk, with a lone sheet of paper sat atop it. Saihara walked over to the desk and ran his fingers across the top of it, his breathing growing erratic.

He walked towards the centre of the room, where a grand piano sat, illuminated under a spotlight. The black haired boy placed his fingers lightly onto the keys, not enough to make a noise. Saihara immediately felt like Kaede’s spirit was there, filling the air surrounding him and consuming his mind. His knees went weak and he dropped to the ground beside the piano. Tears filled the detective's eyes as he buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry Kaede.” His voice was broken, breaking even more with each word he attempted to speak. “I wanted to protect you, I tried so hard but I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry.”

Tears still streaming from his face, Saihara struggled to his feet and made his way to the drawers, muttering to himself as he rummaged through them. Walking back over to the piano he sat weakly on the stool, staring dejectedly down at the small blade he held in his hands, tears still continuing to drop down onto his hands. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you Kaede.” Taking the blade into his right hand, he lifted it over his left wrist, pressing down and slicing deeply along his wrist. The blood from his wrists trickled down his arm, small droplets slowly falling onto the floor. Saihara’s left hand trembled viciously as he took the blade into his left hand and sliced into his right wrist, watching the blood flow from his arms.

Falling to the floor below the piano, Saihara slowly bled out from his own suicide attempt. “I’ll be with you again Kaede.”

 

**_\- Reprise, noun: a repeated passage in music -_ **

 


End file.
